Various embodiment and methods of the invention relate generally to a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device and particularly to a MEMS device with reduced stiction.
Bump stops are commonly used in microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device. A known problem with MEMS devices, which typically include a moving part, the actuator often undergoes chipping during shock or even normal operation when actuator comes into contact with another surface. This clearly leads to undesirable performance and potentially a shorter lifetime. Bump stops have been historically employed to aid in reducing the impact experienced by MEMS devices.
Bump stops used in MEMS devices/sensors can effectively limit travel distance of the MEMS actuator. However, use of a dielectric material, often times used to form the bump stops, introduces charging and interference in the electric field thereof, causing the MEMS actuator to drift or respond erratically and may even result in an electrical short.
Accordingly, a reliable MEMS device is needed.